Riding
Riding is a secondary profession in which characters may learn to ride mounts. Every mount has a minimum skill level required for riding. In general, a normal mount will require Apprentice riding skill, and a swift mount will require Journeyman skill, but there are exceptions. More detail on the requirements for each mount can be found on the Mounts page. Skill levels The following table lists the skill levels available and the cost to train the skill. Due to the high cost of training, the price with discount is also listed in the table. The only discount available is a faction discount (5% , 10% , 15% , and 20% ). The expert and artisan riding masters are not part of any faction, and therefore it is not possible to receive any discount for those riding skills. Note that Paladins and Warlocks receive the 75 and 150 skills as part of buying their level 30 and 60 mounts from their Trainer, and Druids receive the 225 skill (if they already have 150) with flight form at level 68. Also note that, like all professions, all lower ranked skill levels must be learned before training further (eg Expert skill is required to train Artisan skill). The level requirement for apprentice riding was reduced from 40 to 30 on July 15, 2008 by patch 2.4.3.Price of Baseline Apprentice Riding reduced to 35 from 90, and its respective reputation discounts. Minimum Level for acquiring Training reduced from 40 to 30. Patch 2.4.3 Riding Trainers Flying Disambiguation: * Flying mounts * Content exclusive to flying mounts * Flight master * Flight path * Movement > Transportation * Flight Form (The Druid's flight form) * Swift Flight Form (The Druid's epic flight form) Historical note The cost structure and functionality of Riding and Mounts was changed in patch 1.12.1. Prior to that patch, Riding was an ability rather than a secondary Profession, and had only one rank. Each faction had its own riding skill (tiger riding, horse riding, mechanostrider piloting, ram riding) and the cost was , available at level 40. reputation was required to learn cross-faction riding skill, but mounts were Bind on Use and purchasable by anyone for . This meant that characters who were PvP rank 3 or higher could pass on the 10% discount directly to other characters by buying the mount for them. This is no longer possible because all mounts are now Bind on Pickup, and the majority of the cost is built into the riding skill training (which is no longer faction-specific) rather than the cost of the mount. PvP rankings also no longer grant the player an additional 10% discount as of patch 2.0.1. Before TBC the cost of Journeyman riding was , so the total cost of getting an epic mount was the same as before. It has since been reduced to to make it easier to buy Expert riding skill. Patch 2.4.3 lowers the Apprentice Riding level requirement from 40 to 30. It also reduces the cost from to . References External links Category:Professions Category:World of Warcraft mount items